


Trying to Fit In

by Dellessa



Series: Locked Away [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Trying to Fit In

Bluestreak was not sure about the school he was supposed to attend. It was just a short walk from the new apartment. Everything was so clean. Clean in a way that Bluestreak did not recall...not since Praxus. Not even the orphanage was like this. Everything smelled crisp and new. Everything was painted bright and cheerily. It was like another world. One that he did not understand. Most of the students going to the school were warframes. They towered above him leaving him nervous that they would try to hurt him. For the most part they were nothing but polite. If anything he seemed to make them nervous. He could not understand that. He was nothing to fear. He was so small compared to most of them, even the smallest towered over him. 

“You look lost,” a voice said behind him, making Bluestreak spin around. The blue, rotary mech behind him towered over him, his optics glinting a merry gold. “Can I help you?”

“I---I don’t know. I need to find my classroom. I’m lost.” 

“Oh, you’re Bluestreak, right? I’m Gimble. You’re in class with me. I’ll show you there if you want.” The rotary mech’s blades fluttered happily. 

Bluestreak smiled shyly, “That would be nice, thank you. Everyone here seems to act like I have cosmic rust, I swear.” 

“Oh, no!” Gimble laughed, “It’s not that at all. You are just so small and adorable. Don’t see many mechs your size, and even fewer Praxians.” 

“Oh,” Bluestreak said, and shifted from ped to ped. He wasn’t sure how to take that at all. “I see. So...um...we should get going then, I guess.” 

The other youngling nodded, “Sure. Don’t want to be late. Savant does not have much patience for such things.” 

“No, of course not,” Bluestreak said and sighed as he followed Gimble down the hall.

Gimble found them seats together towards the back of the lecture hall. The room was big and crowded with more warframes than Bluestreak had ever seen in one place together. Not that he had much exposure to such mecha. The orphanage had been full of mechs much like him, the children of autobots and neutrals. The lecture began and Bluestreak let himself get lost in it. It was interesting, Ancient Cybertronian History, and not a subject he had hear much of during his previous forays into education. This might be worth it, his lips curled into a smile as he began to take notes.


End file.
